If Looks could Kill
by His Inferal Majesty
Summary: Umm...I can't do summarys so read the fic


If Looks Could Kill  
  
Chapter One: Out Of Bounds  
  
Disclaimer : Yuu Yuu Hakusho and its characters are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Shueisha, Fuji TV, and Shonen Jump Weekly though all content not copyrighted to others is © Warning: bloody, violent, and a very sad story for Hiei. If you don't like this than don't read it!  
  
Attention  
  
Guard stance  
  
Back stance  
  
Ready stance  
  
Worrier Salute  
  
Flip back  
  
Flip forward  
  
Back stance  
  
Par stance  
  
Left stroke down  
  
Rite stroke down  
  
Figure of eight  
  
Guard stance  
  
Feet together  
  
Ready stance.  
  
Back stance.  
  
Left arm up, right elbow raised.  
  
Elbow back, elbow front.  
  
Feet together.  
  
Guard Stance.  
  
Ready stance.  
  
Left arm raised.  
  
Right elbow at side.  
  
Par stance.  
  
Back stance.  
  
Drop stance.  
  
Feet together.  
  
Left arm back.  
  
Right elbow raised.  
  
Guard stance.  
  
Attention.  
  
Ready stance  
  
Does the Kitsune have to stand there and smile at me like that?!! Hiei thought irritably.  
  
"What do you want, Kurama?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Just watching you practice" Kurama answered calmly to Hiei's back.  
  
"I get tense when I have an audience," he answered "I'd like to be relaxed right now."  
  
"Looks like I have a touchy Fire Demon on my hands" Kurama said in a even calmer voice.  
  
Hiei turned around and glared at Kurama.  
  
If Hiei had put some feeling into the glare I would be a nice crispy skeleton. But then again Hiei thinks feelings were any demon's weakness, Kurama thought with a frown.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Hiei asked trying very had to stop a worried look from showing in his eyes.  
  
"What, oh nothing you should worry about." Kurama answered forcing a smile on his face.  
  
That's weird, Kurama never has to pretend to be happy, Hiei thought.  
  
"If you want me to leave than I will." Kurama offered.  
  
"No stay, just don't try to get me to talk, because I won't" Hiei said in a very like Hiei manner.  
  
Instead of answering Kurama sat with his back against a tree.  
  
Hiei started the routine again. When he had finished the routine 5 times he glanced over at Kurama, and found that he was dozing. He sat down next to the sleeping Kitsune and put his head on Kurama's shoulder. When this happened the Kitsune stirred. Hiei jumped back to standing next to Kurama.  
  
At Mukuro's Palace   
  
"Well I don't know about you but I need a rest," Kurama stated to Mukuro.  
  
"Wonder where Hiei has gotten to," Mukuro said dreamily.  
  
"He's outside training. Do you want to go watch?" Kurama answered.  
  
"I thought you needed a rest." Mukuro said in a teasing voice.  
  
"I can rest and watch, as long as I don't get picked as a demonstration, I can do both." He answered calmly.  
  
"Well I don't want to be a demonstration either" She said flatly.  
  
Training Court   
  
They walk in to see Hiei do a back flip in midair. They stare as he goes through a series of acrobatic moves. When he finishes they break out into applause. Hiei spins around to see who has clapping.  
  
"That was nice but I can do better" Kurama states.  
  
"Show us" Hiei commands.  
  
Kurama obliges with a will.  
  
Back flip  
  
Kick off into cartwheel Front flip into aerial spin Round off into pinwheel Kick off into a aerial flip Into a front flip Dive roll Into a touch roll Round off 4 front flips aerial spin pinwheel drop roll kick off into aerial side roll END  
  
"There I showed you, are you happy?" Kurama asked as he walked over. "I'm not even winded, but I can't say that was easy."  
  
"Y-y-you made it look as if it was the easiest thing in the world!!" Hiei stuttered in amazement.  
  
Kurama smiled and said in a sweet voice "Your turn Mukuro, lets see your tricks."  
  
"No" "Please" "No" "Please" "No" "Pleeeeeeeease" "Fine... No" "Demo Mukuro!!!!!" "Baca Kitsune" "Love sick demon" "Kisama" "shimatta demon"  
  
"Can you two stop fighting? Please, stop fighting!" Hiei called weakly than collapsed.  
  
"Hiei! Oh my god!" Kurama sank down next to the unconscious fire demon.  
  
"We must get him to my chamber. He can be examined there" said Mukuro nervously.  
  
"He's been poisoned!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mukuro asked tensely.  
  
"Positive. See there's a scrape on his neck that shows the veins around it, the poison is working very slowly, if removed quickly he should recover," Kurama explained, "Where is your chamber?"  
  
"Yes, quickly! Follow me!" Mukuro commanded.  
  
Mukuro's Bedchamber   
  
The poison has been removed.  
  
Mukuro bathing Hiei's forehead with a damp cloth, "I wish he would wake up," she said quietly.  
  
"Me too, but he's only asleep, he's not unconscious any more," Kurama said softly.  
  
"I know and he looks so peaceful," she said resting her head on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
They had been up all night and were exhausted. Mukuro felt like she would drop dead, and Kurama was only a little tired because he was used staying up through fights that lasted days.  
  
"Why don't you lie down? I can take care of him." Kurama asked gently.  
  
"Sounds nice to me," She answered with a yawn.  
  
She lay down on the other side of her large bed. She swiftly fell into a dreamless sleep. A few minutes later Hiei stirred and tried to sit up.  
  
"Lie back down. Your head will hurt if you don't." Kurama said quietly pushing him back down.  
  
Hiei looks over and sees Mukuro next to him. He props himself up and looks around, sees he's in Mukuro's bed chamber, then lies back down.  
  
"Hn, can't I get up? I hate staying in bed!" Hiei complained.  
  
"You're my patient and you will stay in bed," Kurama said, giving Hiei a murderous grin, "Unless you would like to lay on the roof instead of in bed."  
  
"Never mind, I rather not be tortured by a baca Kitsune, arigatou!" Hiei answered.  
  
"Now be a good little Fire Baby and stay in bed." Kurama ordered.  
  
"If you call me Fire Baby again then I might gave to glare at you till you're crispy," Hiei answered.  
  
Kurama smiles weakly, "Hah, OK Hiei, just stay in bed for a wile."  
  
If Looks Could Kill  
  
Chapter Two: Why Me?  
  
Disclaimer : Yuu Yuu Hakusho and its characters are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Shueisha, Fuji TV, and Shonen Jump Weekly though all content not copyrighted to others is © Warning: Slightly Shounen Ai, don't like than don't read!!  
  
Mukuro woke to see Hiei watching her.  
  
"You're awake!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"So are you," he commented, "You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you."  
  
"Where's Kurama?" she asked.  
  
"He went to bring some lunch up," Hiei answered.  
  
"Oh," Mukuro said then stretched.  
  
Hiei watched as her short brown hair shimmered in the sunlight. Just then Kurama walked in with lunch, "Good you're up! Are you hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Starving!" she answered.  
  
"Good food's ready." Kurama said putting the tray down.  
  
Mukuro's Lounge   
  
"So, Who would want to poison me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Not who, but what. The poison the attacker used can only be made by spider demons, it's quite rare to find in a wound, unless the attacker has an abundant amount of it. I think they wanted to watch you suffer," Kurama said in a very worried voice.  
  
"But, I don't think they just wanted him to suffer, I think they wanted the people that love him to suffer," Mukuro said starring at Hiei.  
  
"I think you're right," Kurama said also starring at Hiei.  
  
"I wish that we could continue this conversation, but I have a meeting to go to. So I will see you both later," and with that Mukuro walked out of the room.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with her. Would you like to go for a walk?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That would be nice," Hiei answered.  
  
Makai Forest   
  
"That poison really grained my energy," Hiei said sitting with his back to a tree.  
  
Kurama sat down next to Hiei and put his tail around Hiei's waist. To Kurama's surprise Hiei permitted the action without protest. In fact Hiei started to stroke his tail. Kurama sighed and twitched his tail. "That feels nice," Kurama said quietly, "I haven't permitted anyone to stroke my tail for years."  
  
"It's soft and silky" Hiei said then turned serious, "What did Mukuro mean when she said that the attacker wanted the people that love me to suffer?"  
  
"She meant us," Kurama answered leaning against the tree.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, you are the most ignorant demon I have ever met!" Kurama said exasperated.  
  
"Nani, I'm not ignorant!"  
  
"Are too. Mukuro and I have been dropping every hint in the book that won't get us a katana in the gut, but still you don't see that we both love you!"  
  
"NANI?!!?? You LOVE ME!!!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"Ouch, That was my ear you screamed in!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen. But you really love me, both of you? Love ME! But why? Why me? Why not each other? You'd make a really kawaii couple, you know!" Hiei said in a near panic voice.  
  
Kurama pulled Hiei closer with his tail, He then took a risk by staring into Hiei's eyes. Immediately Kurama felt the heat from Hiei's eyes and wanted to look away, but for some reason he couldn't, he couldn't take his eyes away form Hiei's, Hiei had a hold on his mind. As Kurama felt panic creep up on him Hiei looked away an loosened his grip on Kurama's mind knowing that Kurama would get hurt if he held on for too long. Kurama leaned down an kissed Hiei. And to his surprise Hiei kissed him back. As they broke away Hiei whispered in Kurama's ear "Why me?"  
  
If Looks Could Kill  
  
Chapter Three: One Day You'll Know  
  
Disclaimer : Yuu Yuu Hakusho and its characters are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Shueisha, Fuji TV, and Shonen Jump Weekly though all content not copyrighted to others is © Warning : Maybe Yaoi definitely Shounen Ai. Hint : Hiei and Kurama almost do Then again they might not.  
  
Kurama pulled back with surprise at Hiei's question. Bright golden eyes shimmering in the half light of the forest he answered slowly, "Because you're - you, a demon that doesn't know where he belongs. We both want to show you where you belong – in our hearts. We love you because you're you."  
  
Hiei shifted uneasily under the strong gaze of the beautiful silver Kitsune, "I-I didn't know, but I'm not even sure what type of dragon I am. Both of you know what you are. I-I-it's just really confusing, and sudden. I don't know!" he blurted out in a quickly rising voice.  
  
Mukuro walked into the clearing, "Nice work Kurama, now you've made him really confused! Hiei, every thing that Kurama said is true, we both love you." She said soothingly to Hiei, "Just try to relax and ,um, not think too deeply about it."  
  
"Try to relax! How can I relax when my two closest friends just told me that that they love me!"  
  
"Nice work Mukuro now you got him really worked up!" Kurama said mockingly.  
  
"Shut up, Kurama" she snapped at him.  
  
"How could I be so oblivious to this?" Hiei moaned quietly.  
  
"You're right it is sudden we shouldn't have forced it on you like this," Kurama said and Mukuro nodded in agreement.  
  
An suddenlt a ball of fire came out of no where and KLLLED MUKURO DEAD!!!!!!  
  
"YAY!!!" Hiei shouted, "Im FREE!!!!!" and he started to do a victory dance which involved him thrusting his his ack and forth! YEE HAW!!!!!!! 


End file.
